Tarkatan Love
by madisonhagan1
Summary: BarakaXMileena. Two Fates were about to be intertwined. Destiny will rearrange It's course, two people unlikely to find love, because of physical form, find each other.


Two Fates were about to be intertwined. Destiny will rearrange It's course, two people unlikely to find love, because of physical form, find each other.

Mileena killed the emperor in a fit of deranged fury. But she was unaware that her victory resulted from Shang Tsung's designs. He had imbued Mileena with the ability to drain Shao Kahn's dark magic, rendering him vulnerable. Now Shang Tsung was ready to execute the next phase of his plan: Murder Mileena and take Shao Kahn's power for himself. But Mileena instinctively wielded her new dark power against the sorcerer. Shang Tsung's end came quickly. Mileena absorbed his soul, multiplying her strength. She then set out to claim an even bigger prize: The soul of a thunder god.

Shokan and Centaur alike were enraged that Baraka, Shao Kahn's trusted enforcer, had turned on their master and killed him just as Earth realm was within their grasp. But their anger turned to admiration as the lifeless body of Shao Kahn transformed into that of the treacherous sorcerer Shang Tsung. Shang had attempted to claim the realm for himself by posing as Shao Kahn. The deception had not fooled Baraka. He had recognized Shang Tsung's scent and torn out his throat. With Earth realm finally in Shao Kahn's control, Baraka's loyalty and bold action were rewarded. Tarkatan's replaced the Centaur as the emperor's Favored Race.

But that wasn't the end to both Mileena and Baraka's story. It was just the beginning.

Present day….

Mileena's Sister, Princess Kitana is 10,000 years old, but is considered young in her realm of Edenia and only appears to be in her early twenties. Throughout the years, she rose to great importance; first as the loyal stepdaughter of Shao Khan, then as his enemy, tearing herself away from his grasp and freeing her home realm of Edenia. She also led an army into Outworld to combat any chance of Shao Kahn rising to power again.

She shared a subtle love interest with _Mortal Kombat_ champion Liu Kang, even after he was murdered by the Deadly Alliance. Though she was loyal to Shao Kahn for most of her life, she aligned herself with the side of good upon learning the truth about her past and her true father.

She had discovered the truth about Mileena... ... but rather than slay her as well, she took pity on her half-sister. She offered Mileena a home within the Edenian aristocracy. She was, after all, of royal blood. Mileena cautiously accepted her sister's invitation. Her room although fit for royalty was in fact in a cell. No longer would Mileena terrorize Kitana's people. Kitana treated Mileena with as most respect as she could. Mileena on the other hand wanted nothing to do with her and her mother Sindel…

The spell that bewitched Queen Sindel had been broken. She did battle with former King Shao Kahn but was unable to slay him— punishment for the suffering he brought upon her and millions of others throughout the realms. Including her beloved daughter Kitana, She brought him to her daughter and his 'true' daughter, Mileena. Where Mileena in a fit of rage killed her evil father, much to his disbelief and sadness that his 'true' daughter would do this to him. Sindel dissolved the sorcery that bound Edenia with Outworld and began restoring her realm to its former glory. The many races of Outworld were impressed. Not only had Sindel help defeat Shao Kahn, but she had shown great leadership in chaotic times. They willingly offered her their allegiance. Under Sindel's governance, the realms of Edenia and Outworld remain merged in spirit.

In spite of her gloomy, gothic appearance, Sindel is benevolent in nature. She rules the realm of Edenia alongside her daughter, Princess Kitana. Sindel's power appears to be more one of an inner, ethereal nature in more than one way. She is a distinctly older and mature character, with flowing grey hair and a regal attitude befitting of her role as Queen of Edenia. She has a natural affinity with aerial magic, as evidenced by her ability to levitate and manipulate sonic waves.

Sindel's storyline begins tragically 10,000 years ago, when her kingdom was invaded by Shao Khan, and she was forced to watch as her husband King Jerodd was killed, her people enslaved, herself becoming Kahn's wife through a forced wedding, and then-infant Kitana adopted by Kahn as his daughter shortly thereafter. This proved too much for her as a mother, wife, and queen, and soon after the invasion, she committed suicide to escape what she believed was eternal subservience to her new husband, but Kahn wouldn't let his new Queen go so easily and held her soul in Outworld by an unknown means, stopping her transition to the afterlife.

However, this would not be the end of her. Gaining aid from the wicked Elder God Shinnok, Shao Kahn would conspire to bring his beloved back to life, but not in Outworld. Instead, her resurrection would take place on Earth, which would allow Shao Kahn to step through the borders separating the realms and claim her for himself, thus forcing a merger between Earth and Outworld. She would also be revived in a brainwashed state, with no knowledge of her past and having complete loyalty to her "husband" Kahn. After the sorcerer Shang Tsung failed to secure Earth via the Mortal Kombat Tournament, Kahn implemented this plan, and was partially successful: Sindel was reborn just as was planned, and Kahn was able to garner a partial merger of the realms by her revival before Earth's warriors defeated him. However, Kahn didn't just lose Earth in his defeat; Kitana - realizing that her mother was alive - succeeded in procuring an audience with her and convincing her of her true past, thus turning Sindel against the emperor. As Kahn's defeat also succeeded in separating it from their homerealm of Edenia, Sindel took up her rightful place on its throne, and vowed not only to rebuild their home, but to also bring down Shao Kahn for his many crimes.

Sindel receives visions of her true past and turns against Shao Kahn. She discovers that her true king was named Jerrod. They once had a daughter named Kitana and ruled a realm called Edenia, before Kahn took it away in their own Mortal Kombat. He used Sindel as a pawn in his quest for Earth and took Kitana as his own daughter. But in defeating Shao Kahn, Sindel frees the Earth. In doing so, she also liberates Edenia and insures a reunion with her 10,000 year old daughter - Kitana.

With the power of a god coursing through her, Sindel chose to undo the murder of her husband, Jerrod, at the hands of Shao Kahn. Reaching into The Heavens, she pulled his soul back to Edenia and made him flesh once more. The reunited Jerrod, Sindel and Kitana formed the Triad of the Just to protect the realms from tyrants like Shao Kahn.

Alongside them stood Jade…

Jade is a childhood friend of Princess Kitana. While her motives were unclear, she served Shao Khan alongside Kitana and Mileena as his personal assassin for most of her life. When Kitana finally turned against Shao Kahn, Jade was ordered to capture her for the Emperor. She ultimately chose to join her friend, and has since loyally assisted Kitana in her quest to free their native realm and restore its original beauty. Now residing in the freed Edenia, Jade is a General of the Edenian Army and continues to dutifully serve Kitana and her mother Sindel.


End file.
